


Fast

by midgardian_leviosa



Series: Frostiron Cam Boys [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Consensual, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Voyeurism, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Backstory: A while ago, Tony introduced Loki to the joys of exhibitionism via internet chats. They both like the idea very much.Current story: Tony, along with the internet audience, wants to see just how fast he can make Loki cum.





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I have intentionally left the nature of their relationship ambiguous, but it's definitely consensual and affectionate. This could be AU to the original Avengers movie, or only-slightly-AU, but many years afterwards. Your imagination is the limit!

 

“Hello? This is the illustrious and oh-so-virile Tony Stark. Can you guys hear me out there?”

 

The computer dinged and beeped and booped with a flurry of affirmatives.

 

“All right, looks like we’re good to go. You ready, Loki?” 

 

Loki nodded and gave a little “mhm” behind his gag.

 

“Good. Now why don’t you show our audience how nice and tied up you are?”

 

Loki squirmed to try to show the ropes holding his hands behind his back, but it was awkward because the camera was in front of him, and he whimpered a little in frustration.

 

“That’s good,” Tony laughed. “Now as you remember, today we promised to show our fans just how fast I can get you off. Have we ever done this before, Loki? Have I ever timed how fast I can make you cum?”

 

Loki shook his head.

 

“No,  _ tell _ them, babe. They want to hear it from you.”

 

Loki grunted out an emphatic “uh-uh” around the gag, shaking his head emphatically. He always felt a little silly taking orders so unquestioningly from Tony, and especially sitting here nude and tied up while Tony was fully dressed, but it was just acting; and a little bit of silly acting in exchange for all of those sweet orgasms he drew out of strangers? For knowing hundreds of people grew aroused just  _ thinking _ about when Loki and Tony’s next show would be? Well, Loki felt it was a  _ more _ than fair exchange.

 

“That’s right. So I’ll just set this timer here right on the screen, so you can all keep track of time with us, and see if you can last longer than Loki here. Annnnd there we are, all ready to go. I’ll just get him started now from soft, and--”

 

Tony frowned. 

 

“Loki, we were supposed to start from soft. We talked about it. Remember? Like the other videos?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged. He wiggled his hips a bit to make his very-not-soft cock bounce for the camera, and it filled out even further at the flurry of compliments and photos that followed.

“Such a little slut for the camera, aren’t you?” Tony kissed his hair. “All right, well, we’ll start from here I guess. OK, clock is running!”

 

He knelt beside Loki and took Loki’s massive erection in both hands, wrapping one hand around the bottom half of the shaft and the other gripping just under the head. Tony usually liked to tease Loki, but today was not the time for that. He just went for it, pulling out all the stops. He squeezed firmly, pulling Loki’s foreskin over the head and then back again, in tiny, fast movements as his other hand milked the shaft, and oh, the sounds Loki made were magnificent. Tony felt himself harden, but this wasn’t the time; Loki was the star of the show today.

 

Loki writhed in ecstacy. He was a chorus of desperate, muffled moans, but his internal monologue ran something along the lines of: All those people, watching me and touching themselves, oh, oh  _ gods _ , Tony, oh  _ fuck _ , it’s too much, it’s too intense, not so much on the _ head _ , damn it, it’s too much! Oh god, I hear more comments coming in from the audience, oh fuck, oh fuck, I wonder if anyone has cum yet from watching me? Oh gods, I’m sure they have, weak mortals, slaves to their--their--oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, Tony, yes, oh gods, don’t stop, don’t stop, that’s it right there, oh Tony, it’s going to happen, oh--

 

“Mmmmhh! Mmmm! Mmmaaaaahhhhh!” Loki screamed around the gag, exploding into Tony’s hand. Rope after rope of pearly-white cum squirted out, splattering over his own chest, Tony’s arm, and even, with a wicked grin from Tony, the camera. Just imagining how that would look to the viewers made Loki moan and ooze out a little more. “Camera, zoom in,” Tony ordered, before giving Loki’s cock a firm squeeze from base to tip, squeezing out every last drop. 

 

Loki sat, dazed, as Tony gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead and undid his gag and restraints. “Mmm, that was hot, Loki. How’s our timer going, guys? Did anyone get how long he lasted from start to finish?” The messages came rolling in, averaging a not-terribly-impressive minute. “Mmm, look at that, babe, you can barely control yourself around me, huh?” Loki swatted playfully at him and rolled his eyes. This time Loki spoke, his voice deep and seductive. “And did anyone finish before I did?” A barrage of replies told him, oh yes, many had. “Mmm, good.” Loki grinned wickedly at the camera and said nothing else.

 

“All right, well that’s all from us. Feel free to send us any tribute photos, videos, free-form poems, et cetera. See you guys next time!” Both waved, and Tony closed the program.

 

. . .

 

Tony was in his lab, minding his own damn business.

 

Loki cleared his throat, startling him. “Tony, you know, you saw how fast you could make me cum, but I have yet to see how fast I can make  _ you _ cum.”

 

Tony was intrigued. “You want to do that next time, babe?”

 

Loki grinned, feral. “Oh, no. I want to do it right...now.”

 

The mage snapped his fingers and Tony suddenly felt waves of pleasure pierce through him, making him drop what he was working on and start to collapse--or he would have collapsed, if Loki hadn’t suddenly appeared behind him, holding him up with an inhumanly firm grip. Tony moaned and gasped, writhing against Loki, completely out of control of his body as this phantom orgasm claimed him completely. 

 

When it was done, he looked down and was neither surprised nor thrilled to see a damp spot spreading in his pants. He glared at Loki.

 

Loki met his glare with a smirk, gave Tony a quick kiss on the lips, and then he was suddenly back at the entrance to the lab. As he swaggered out of the room, Loki glanced back with a shit-eating grin that was maybe, sort of supposed to look apologetic, but failed miserably to do so. 

 

“Oops. I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me super happy and make me write more stories!


End file.
